Trickster Time!
by Wolf Vantas
Summary: The tricksters a back and spreading again and the only normal one is Karkat, what will happen?...
1. The Transformation

Jane slowly walked around the streets bored as hell. Jane decided to walk through an alleyway but it the alleyway got darker and darker? What is going on? Jane stopped at a bang! She approached the noise and dust and she saw a lollipop?

"What the hell?..." Jane said to herself and picked it up, it was no normal lollipop it was way bigger! So she had a taste and something felt weird? She felt different?

"What the!?" shouted Jane in fear. She closed her eyes and a bright light surrounded her and exploded and she opened her eyes and she was colourful? She was bright in neon colours even her hair was? She was a Trickster! Jane giggled and skipped around the streets.

Jane stopped at Jake and Jake was confused? What happened to her? Jake moved back a bit but Jane grabbed his wrist and forced him to taste the lollipop and he transformed into what Jane was! He was a trickster too! It was like an illness spreading like a plague!

"Oh wow what a great day Jane!" shouted Jake in joy!

"Why yes it is Jakey!" replied Jane with a big smile! Jake had an idea!

"Let's find Roxy!" he said and skipped to the place Roxy was, Jane followed.

When Roxy saw Jane and Jake she was scared! Jane gave the lollipop to Jake and he pointed it at Roxy,

"Try it! Try it! Try it! Try it! It is so tasty and fun!" he said happily!

"Uh…I'm good…" said Roxy backing away but Jane grabbed Roxy's back and held her and Jake shoved the lollipop in Roxy's mouth and she changed into a trickster!

After half an hour, all the humans and some of the trolls were tricksters! It was an army of tricksters! Suddenly, Karkat ran into them and his eyes went wide,

"What the fuck?..." he said in confusion. Jane smiled,

"Hey Karkat~ it's time to hide we are playing hide and seek and all of us are the seekers and you must hide!" said Jane and smiled, Karkat knew this won't end well if he didn't hide or got caught so he ran! All the tricksters closed their eyes and turned around and slowly counted down from 50. Let the game begin!

Too be continued…


	2. Hide and Seek

Karkat ran upstairs and he hid in the closet in a bedroom. Jane smiled at the end of the count and she walked up the stairs and the tricksters sang a song while playing their game,

Jane: Ding Dong hurry up I'm waiting

Far too late to run

Away to see if I can catch you

Ding Dong hurry up I'm starving

Waiting for you here

I know that you are near so come out

Jake: Staring through the window

No escape from my cold gaze now

Tearing through your eyelids

Creeping close to see you nearer

Roxy: Ding Dong hurry up and run now

So that we can play

Tag on this special day of fun now

Ding Dong hurry up I'm in now

Better run and hide

So I can never find you peeking

John: Thumping down the hallway

Footsteps on an old wood floor board

Breathing in a whisper

I can hear it getting closer

Dirk: No No You can never hide

Dave: I can see you there

Dirk: No No You can never hide

Dave: I can see your hair

Dirk: No No You can never hide

Dave: can see your scared

Dirk: No No You can never hide

Jane: Knock Knock I'm affront your bedroom

And I'm coming in

Don't need a key or pin to help me

Knock Knock I'm inside your bedroom

Cant see where you've hid

But worry not, the game is ending

Dave: Look under the bed sheets

Clever boy to keep me guessing

Cannot find a body

But I haven't checked the closet

Dirk: Ding Dong Here you are and...

Jane: Ding Dong I have won this game

Jake: Now it's your turn

Jane: Ding Dong I have won this game

Jade: Now it's your turn

Jane: Ding Dong I have won this game

Rose: Now it's your turn

Jane: Ding Dong It was such a shame

John: Ding Dong You can never hide

Jade: No one else is left

Jane: Ding Dong This is my goodbye

Jane grabbed Karkats wrist and pulled him away!

Too be continued…

**Author note: hey I didn't own the song by the way it's called Hide and Seek by SeeU in English.**


	3. Game choice!

When Karkat was getting dragged on the wrists he stomped on the ground to stop him but the other tricksters pushed him forward and he stumbled forward losing balance. The tricksters were giggling at Karkat and threw him to the ground, he stood up but he touched something and a net underneath him activated and trapped him!

"What the shit!?" shouted Karkat and flailed!

"Now you have to play our games~" Said Jane smiling insanely.

"Come! Come! Have candy! It's tasty!" shouted Jake with a hand full of candy,

"I'll pass… I don't want to become fucked up like you guys! You guys look like you have been drowning in a pool of fucking faygo and rainbows then a hoofbeast with magical fucked up powers ingested a rainbow and puked it all over you! NOW LET ME OUT!" replied Karkat flailing like hell. Suddenly, Karkat couldn't move!

"What…did you…DO NOW!?" shouted Karkat. He heard a snicker it was Sollux as trickster using his pisonics.

"SOLLUX!? NOT YOU TOO!" shouted Karkat. Sollux snickered again and released the net!

"Now~ you gotta play some games now! And the readers can help! What do you guys like playing?~ it better be fun and you get candy! Better choose to good one! Put it in the reviews and the first game we might is duck duck goose! It will be fun!" shouted Jane in joy!

"Please! I beg of you! No games that a torturing to me! Or boring games! Now I am stuck with these shit heads and who knows what they could do!" shouted karkat,

"So please favourite and review! This will be fun!" shouted Jake,

**Too be continued…**

**Author note: yeah what is in the fanfic is true choose a game and I will choose the best one! remember fav it and review as well you can choose torturing ones to karkat ;) heh heh heh….**


	4. Duck Duck Goose!

"We should play games now!" shouted Jake in joy. Karakt and sighed and repiled,

"Alright alright…get in a fucking circle so we can begin…." Everyone jumped in joy and running around!

"Circle! In a circle! No not in a square! A circle! No that's a triangle! How dumb are you!? No you idoits that's a diamond! Are you trying to represent pale relationships!? What the hell!? No! That's a heart! That's red feelings! Are you flirting with me!?"

"Yes" interrupted Jade. Karkat was scared after hearing that.

"Ok then~" he replied. Then they decided to make circle, Karkat was behind the circle.

"Ok who knows duck duck goose?" asked Karkat. Every single one put their hand up.

"Ok who is first?" asked Karkat. They all shouted

"ME! ME ME ME ME ME! ME!" karkat choose Dave and he jumped up and started,

"You're a duck. You're a chicken. You're a pigeon. You're a pretty bird. You're a beautiful duck. You're a turkey. You're a swan, and you're a cat!" Dave shouted and ran when he tagged Rose!

"WHAT!? CAT!?" shouted Karkat face palming. Rose chased Dave very fast but Rose tagged Dave but it was a push and he fell on the ground.

"OW OW OW OW! THE CAT HAS GOT ME! THE PAIN! THE AGONEY! UGH!" Shouted Dave dramatically and flailing on the ground.

"Dude it was a push…" said Karkat.

"UGH! THE PAIN! XGDYSJAFZYDJEIWUA!"

"Ok now you're making no sense…."

"TELL MY WIFE I LOVE HER!" Shouted Dave.

"I love you too sweetie" Said John. Karkat is living in hell!

"Well it's your turn again!" Said Rose.

"Karkat…you gotta revive me…" whispered Dave. Karkat glared at Dave.

"Poke my nose…." Dave continued. Karkat groaned and poke Daves nose. Dave jumped up,

"IM ALIVE! ZOMBIE MOTHEFUCKERS!" shouted Dave and laughed.

"Continued! No cat as well" argued Karkat.

"Ok…Duck. Duck. Duck. Pretty pink duck. Blue duck. Purple duck. Yellow duck. White duck. Black duck. Grey duck. Troll duck. Human duck. Me. Candy duck. Grumpy duck-"

"I'm not playing! Hurry up!" Shouted Karkat.

"Beautiful duck. Dumb duck. Lovely duck. John. Fluffy duck. GOOSE!" said Dave and ran when he tagged Sollux. He ran faster when sollux followed.

"THIS IS A SCARY GOOSE! AHHHHHH!" shouted Dave. Sollux snicker and used his psionics and froze Dave. Sollux tagged Dave.

"NO! DEFEAT!" Complained Dave flailing on the ground.

"Ok new person…" replied Karkat and pointed to Jake.

"Ok! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Dirk! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Roxy! Duck! Duck! Duck duck duck duck duck duck duck! JANE!" shouted Jake and ran. Jane chased after Jake! Jane laughed like a mad women from Higurashi and trust me that's crazy! Jane tackled Jake and poked his nose.

"GOT YOU!" shouted Jane in joy and jumped around and claimed victory!

"Karkat you play!" shouted John. Karkat groaned and replied,

"Fine…Duck. Duck. Duck. Duck. Duck. Duck. Duck. Duck. Goose" said Karkat and tagged Dave and ran.

"WHAT!?" shouted Dave in surprised and jumped up and chased Karkat but Karkat made it safely.

"Duck. Duck. Swan. Chicken. Magpie. Parrot. Duck. Duck. Duck. Bird. Duck. Swan. Turkey. Troll!" shouted Dave and ran when he tagged Karkat's horns.

"GAH!? WHAT!?"shouted Karkat and ran after him. Karkat slowed down and said,

"do you know what…game over!"

"Ok now this time you choose the games readers! If you don't we have to choose ok!" shouted Jane.

"BYE!" shouted everyone except Karkat.

Too be continued…


End file.
